Three Generations
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: Three generations of Potter men being told important news by their wives, in three different ways. J/L, H/G, A/OC


She opened her mouth, ready to speak, only to have to clamp it closed again when James kept talking, without even bothering to notice her. He had been ranting on for almost half-an-hour about 'Death Eater scum'. For the last three days, he had been out almost every day and well into the night, only returning back at odd hours. Even the few precious hours he was home, he was distracted with the war.

She was getting sick of being ignored, especially when she had important news. She had been trying to tell him for two and a half days with no luck what-so-ever and she was slightly annoyed that he had neither picked up on the fact that she wanted to talk or what it was.

"I'm going to have a shower," stated James before walking out of the room.

Lily sighed before snapping her head around to Sirius who had chuckled.

"So, he still doesn't know you're knocked-up?" The dark-haired man had a wolfish grin on his face as he laid back on the lounge.

"Sirius," she scolded, glaring at her husband's long time friend. "How do you know?"

"Sorry," he sung, not sounding at all remorseful. "Pregnant. And it was obvious, what with your cravings and throwing up. You're pregnant!"

"SIRIUS!" she yelped, waving her hands around. "Don't let James hear you. I want to be the one to tell him that he's a father now."

"I'm a what?"

The two in the lounge-room looked over to see a pale faced James standing in the doorway, his hazel eyes wide with shock.

"I came to get a towel out of the laundry basket," he explained in a toneless voice as Lily chewed her lip.

"James, I'm sorry, I know we hadn't talked about having children and you wanted the war to be over before we started talking about having a family but it just happened. I'm sorry," Lily rambled, tears coming to the forefront of her eyes from a mixture of hormones and fear of disappointing her husband.

James was silent for a moment before he spoke in a whisper. "I hope our child has your eyes." He looked down at himself before he walked forward and kissed Lily on the lips quickly. "I really do need a shower though. We can celebrate after. I don't want to let the baby smell me like this."

Lily let the tears fall as James walked away, however, they were for happiness.

"If it's a boy, name him Sirius," spoke the handsome man, drawing Lily's attention.

"No," Lily replied blatantly, a large smile forming on her face and lighting up her beautiful eyes.

"Fine, Harry," corrected Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Why Harry?"

"James loves the name Harry," explained Sirius, sitting up, letting Lily sit down with him. "He told us in sixth-year. He wanted you to be the mum too."

"Harry James Potter!" contemplated Lily, testing the sound of it. "I like it."

She muttered a string of curses under her voice as she leant her head against the wall beside the toilet, the toilet roll playing the part of a head rest. She took shaky breaths, letting the fresh oxygen sooth her stomach. It only lasted a few minutes before she launched towards the porcelain chair. As she released the contents of her stomach for the fifth time in an hour she felt someone take her long red hair out of her hand, brushing the escaped strands back into the rest.

When she had finished, she sat back up and slapped the hands away that had been assisting her. She then glared at the other person now occupying the bathroom as they flushed the toilet.

"Go away," she spat, crossing her arms and leaning her head back, breathing calmly. "This is your fault."

"Ginny," whispered Harry, kneeling down in front of his wife. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Ginny just opened her eyes to glare at him again. She loved him but after throwing up so much, she hated him. "It's your fault! Stay away from me!"

"Ginny, Sweetheart, I didn't do anything. I didn't cook last night or anything like that so you can't have food poisoning," pleaded the dark-haired man, putting his hands on the woman's shoulders, only to have them shrugged off.

"Yes, you did!" yelped Ginny, rising shakily to her feet. "You did this to me! You made me sick and you aren't even suffering."

"What did I do?" demanded Harry, standing up to face Ginny.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" screamed Ginny, her face going red with anger before she pushed passed him to go into the main room.

"You're pregnant?" squealed Harry, following his wife out into the lounge-room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," reminded Ginny in a forceful voice. "Before that I was throwing up. Why are you smiling?"

"You're hormonal," declared Harry, a large grin on his face. "Because you're pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"No, I'm going to have a baby, you're just going to smile like an idiot," snapped the expecting mother. "I need to throw up again." She then walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom.

"Can we name it after my parents?" Harry yelled towards his wife, the smile still plastered on his face.

She walked into the living room, spotting her husband on the lounge, reading over some paper work. With a bounce, she made her way to him and sat down, her body turn to face him. For a few minutes she just sat with a smile on her face, staring at him.

Eventually he sighed dramatically, acting as though it was tiring to stop working to pay her attention. He raised his green eyes to her grey, a cheeky gleam to them that many had said he inherited from his grandfather, James.

"Is there something you want, Paige?" he questioned, a smirk working onto his face.

"I have news," exclaimed Paige, bouncing in her seat.

Albus' eyes snapped up from her chest to meet her face, a smirk on his face to retaliate to her cheeky glare at him staring. He then replied, "this isn't like the time you said you had news and it was actually that you turned my hair green? I had to go to work with that thanks to you!"

Paige began laughing hysterically at the reminder of that particular event, which had ended up in the Daily Prophet with a headline saying "Auror Potter Goes Slytherin". After she had settled, she looked back up at Albus, shaking her head. "No, you're normal colour."

"Then what is it?" inquired Albus, showing his intrigue.

"Why should I tell you?"

"'Cause I asked."

Paige seemed to contemplate that answer. "Yeah, good enough. Al, I'm pregnant."

Albus covered his shock well, instead studying his wife before pursing his lips. "It's not mine, is it, that's the catch?"

"You're right," agreed Paige, acting dramatic. "It's that guy from down the road, the one in the bath robe."

"You mean the one who hits his head with the newspaper?" Albus smirked, pulling Paige to him so her back was against his chest, his chin resting gently against her head.

"That's the one," agreed the woman, a tinge of red flashing through her black locks. "I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't help myself."

"It must have been the prominent smell of urine!" declared the man, his hand moving to rub his wife's stomach.

"That may have been it." Paige laughed. "Okay, jokes reached its end. You happy? And stop looking down my shirt!"

"If you don't want me to look, don't wear low cutting tops. And as long as we don't name it after one of my family members! It's been done to death."

"Deal." Paige lifted her hand up over her head to shake Albus' hand.

He took her hand and quickly brought it to his lips, nipping her finger gently.

"ALBUS!" she yelped, jumping up from shock and hitting him with a pillow, making him laugh.

"Don't hit me, I'm going to have a baby," joked Albus, making his wife laugh hard enough to give up her violent actions towards him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
